harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Potions Master
Potions master is the title given to the Potions Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They are in charge of teaching their subject to the students of Hogwarts in a classroom in the Dungeons, and they own an office, described as a "water closet", nearby. Horace Slughorn held the post from at least 1920 until his retirement in 1981, when Severus Snape took his place. However, Slughorn returned in 1996 when Snape became the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, though Slughorn took Galatea Merrythought's old office while Snape kept the one in the dungeons. History Professor Horace Slughorn Around 1920, a wizard named Horace Slughorn, who had previously studied at the school as a Slytherin, arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was employed as Potions master. The Headmaster, and Slughorn's employer, was Professor Armando Dippet, who gave him the Potions master's office in the dungeons, though Slughorn hated it and described it as a "water-closet." At some point, he was also made Head of Slytherin House. Slughorn was described as a good teacher, but chose favourites out of the classes that he taught, sometimes for their ambition or their brains, sometimes for their charm or their talent, and he had an uncanny knack for choosing those who would go on to become outstanding in their various fields. Horace formed a club named "The Slug Club", of which his favourites were members with himself at the centre, making introductions, forging useful contacts between members, and always reaping some kind of benefit in return. Among them was; Tom Riddle, Gwenog Jones, Ambrosius Flume, Dirk Cresswell, Lucius Malfoy and, one of his absolute favourites, Lily Evans. Professor Severus Snape .]] However, in the school year of 1981, Professor Slughorn decided he had had enough and resigned from both of his positions at the school. In his place, Albus Dumbledore, the new Headmaster, hired Severus Snape, one of Slughorn's ex-pupils, in his place. Snape became borth Potions master and Head of Slytherin House, and took ownership of his predeccessor's office and the Potions Classroom. Professor Snape was a ruthless disciplinarian, with little patience for foolishness, yet effective in his job and well respected by other professors. His deep understanding of potion brewing, as shown by his expert concoction of Wolfsbane Potion in 1993, transformed the knowledge of potions from mere chemistry to an art. But in 1996, Snape was granted his original wish and was made Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts, leaving the space of Potions master to be filled. Horace Slughorn's return Before the term of 1996, Albus Dumbledore, with the help of Harry Potter, pursuaded Slughorn to come out of retirement and return to the school while Professor Snape became Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. However, Slughorn insisted that his salary be increased and that he owns the office that once belonged to Galatea Merrythought instead of the one in the dungeons, which Snape continued to own. Slughorn was quick to reform the Slug Club with new members, including Melinda Bobbin, Flora and Hestia Carrow, Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley and, of course, Harry Potter. Slughorn was described as a much better teacher than his predeccessor, Severus Snape, and awarded Felix Felicis, also known as "Liquid Luck", to the brewer of the best Draught of Living Death during the first lesson of the year. The potion went to Harry Potter, who he thought had inherited his mother's talent but who, in fact, had copied notes written in Severus Snape's copy of Advanced Potion-Making. Through the year, Slughorn grew close to Harry, though Harry only really wanted his memory of telling Tom Riddle about Horcruxes, which Slughorn later gave. At the end of the year, the Battle of the Astronomy Tower took place and Albus Dumbledore was murdered by Professor Snape, who fled the school. Given this, the distraught Slughorn was made Head of Slytherin House. Professor Slughorn stayed at Hogwarts under the tenure of Severus Snape as Headmaster and, like the rest of the teachers, attempted to protect the students from Snape and the Carrows. When the Dark Lord invaded the castle with his army, it was initially believed that Slughorn had fled in cowardice; but as it transpired, had gone to Hogsmeade to round up reinforcements. He returned to the castle at the head of a vast number of residents and shopkeepers from the town, along with friends and family of the students and staff already fighting. Slughorn engaged the Dark Lord head on, with Minerva McGonagall and Kingsley Shacklebolt, proving himself a masterful duellist, able to hold his own against even the most dangerous dark wizard of all time. It is likely that Slughorn continued as both Potions master and Head of Slytherin House and taught his skills with potions to the next generation of Hogwarts students. Classroom and Office The Potions master's classroom is a cold, creepy dungeon, which is beneath the main castle and the basement. It is described as much colder than up in the castle and has pickled animals in glass jars lined up along the walls, aswell as having some desks and a fireplace. The Potions master's office is also in the dungeons. The shadowy walls were lined with shelves of large glass jars filled with slimy, revolting things, such as bits of animals and plants, floating in potions of varying colours - much like the Potions Classroom. When Horace Slughorn returned to teach, he refused to use this office - which he described as a "water closet" - and took an office which was owned by Galatea Merrythought. This spacious office includes a fireplace with two large sofas surrounding it, a round dinner table big enough to sit ten people and access to a private balcony, aswell as two doors connecting the office to the rest of the Castle. Classes As Potions master, they have to teach Potions Class to all years, from first to seventh since Potions is a required subject for all students in their first five years and may take it for the final two. The potions the professor teaches are taken from textbooks, including Magical Draughts and Potions, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi and Advanced Potion-Making. They teach specific potion recipes and methods and and often write the ingredients and methods on a blackboard before telling the class to follow them. First Year Students in their first year are taught the Boil-Cure Potion, called the "Cure for Boils" by Professor Horace Slughorn. This potion consists of dried Nettles, snake fangs, stewed horned slugs, porcupine quills and Flobberworm Mucus. Unless the cauldron is taken off the fire before adding the porcupine quills, the cauldron will melt and create instead of cure boils. This happened once in 1991, and Severus Snape, the Potions master at the time, was not pleased at all. Also, the Wiggenweld Potion is studied for the first time and made from Asphodel root, shredded Dittany and Wiggentree bark, all of which are collected for homework. Second Year The Potions master teaches the Swelling Solution to his second year students, which took place on a Thursday in 1992. The Swelling Solution, obviously, causes whatever it touches to swell up in size and one of the Swelling Solution's ingredients is puffer-fish eyes. In 1992, Draco Malfoy kept flicking some of these eyes at Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, who used a Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Firework to cause a distraction and steal from Severus Snape's storeroom. The Wiggenweld Potion is, once again, created and revised. Third Year Students in their third year are taught by the Potions master how to create the Antidote to Uncommon Poisons, a potion that cures Doxy venom and other uncommon poisons. Its ingredients are Fire Seeds, Powdered Graphorn Horn, Billywig stings and Chizpurfle Carapaces. Students were required to collect the ingredients for homework and mix them together in the next lesson. Also taught was the Girding Potion, a potion that gives the consumer extra endurance that is made from Dragonfly thoraxes, Flying Seahorses, fairy wings and Doxy eggs. Wiggenweld was revised once again. Fourth Year .]] The Potions master teaches his fourth year students the Wit-Sharpening Potion, which presumably allows the drinker to think more clearly. It is comprised of armadillo bile, cut ginger roots and ground scarab beetles. In 1994, Severus Snape taught his students to make this potion shortly after the second task of the Triwizard Tournament. While working, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger discussed an article by Rita Skeeter that had recently been published in Witch Weekly. Snape found the trio reading the magazine, and, much to their humilation, read it aloud to the entire class (the article falsely accused Hermione of toying with the hearts of both Viktor Krum and Harry). Fifth Year The Strengthening Solution, a potion that presumably increases the drinker's strength, is taught by the Potions master to his fifth year students. It takes up two lessons to complete and includes Salamander blood and powdered Griffin claw. Also, to prepare for the Ordinary Wizarding Level, the Draught of Peace is brewed during the first lesson of the year, as it usually comes up in the examination. Sixth Year Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup'' See also *Professor Category:Hogwarts positions Category:Ranks and titles